


Non mi lasciare

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaker John Watson, Coma, Doctor/Patient, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: PROMPT 2: Johnlock (SHERLOCK)Sherlock è in ospedale dopo essere stato colpito da una decina di proiettili durante un'indagine. E' in coma e il killer è a piede libero. John deve impedire che Sherlock ci lasci la cotica e al contempo prendersi cura di lui.





	Non mi lasciare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per un prompt di Carlotta Charlie Marino. Partecipa alla Hurt/comfort challenge di Halloween sul gruppo facebook
> 
> [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)

L’adrenalina che scorre nelle vene, l’inseguimento di un sospettato, non doveva essere armato, perché è armato? La pistola punta improvvisamente contro di lui ma non può fermarsi, non ora che l’ha quasi preso. Poi dolore, al petto, al braccio, all’addome, solo quando sente un dolore lancinante alla gamba si ferma, inciampando e cade a terra.

“SHERLOCK!” sente urlare dietro a se. John, John è li, si occuperà John di tutto, se c’è John lui è salvo, l’omicida improvvisamente non è importante perché fa male, troppo male, l’adrenalina non attutisce troppo il dolore, è troppo intenso, dovunque.

È bagnato, qualcosa bagna i suoi vestiti e quelli di John. Sangue. Il suo sangue. Ne sta perdendo troppo… John… Deve dirgli una cosa prima… prima… non ricorda più… tutto è offuscato, il dolore un lontano ricordo, le braccia di John attorno a lui l’unica sensazione. Salvo, con John è salvo.

“SHERLOCK NON FARLO! NON MI LASCIARE! SHERLOCK!” John lo sta chiamando, non deve dormire, sa che deve rimanere sveglio ma non ce la fa, gli occhi aperti comunque non vedono nulla, solo l’ombra del viso di John. John… il suo John…

L’ambulanza che arriva è un buon segno, può dormire ora, la voce di John è lontana, ovattata, il suo Mind Palace è in frantumi, così diverso dall’ultima volta che gli hanno sparato, non ricorda più perché deve stare sveglio… l’oscurità lo avvolge e non c’è più nulla.

\---------

“SHERLOCK!” urla John disperato vedendolo cadere sotto i proiettili, l’omicida fugge, corre via, incurante di ciò che ha appena fatto, della tragedia che si è lasciato dietro.

Prende il cellulare e chiama l’ambulanza senza neanche essere cosciente di ciò che fa.

“Gli hanno sparato, gli hanno sparato… dietro al London Eye, seguite il GPS. Sono un dottore, cerco di stabilizzarlo” poggia il cellulare accanto a se mentre la signorina che ha risposto alla chiamata cerca di avere più dati, più informazioni, ma lui è troppo preoccupato a cercare di tamponare le ferite.

Troppe… sono troppe. Saranno almeno una decina di colpi, non sa come stabilizzarlo, non ha abbastanza mani. Sangue… troppo sangue, cerca di tamponare le ferite più gravi con le mani, con la cintura fa un laccio emostatico per bloccare il sanguinamento dalla gamba mentre con le mani tampona le ferite al petto…

Non si rende conto di come sta ripetendo una litania di “Sherlock non farlo! Non mi lasciare! Sherlock! Sherlock… Ti prego”

Ha bisogno di lui, non può andarsene, non può. Quasi non sente l’ambulanza arrivare, non fino a che un paramedico lo scosta dal corpo di Sherlock e prende il suo posto cercando di stabilizzarlo. Lo mettono su una barella e lo portano in ambulanza.

“Sono il suo medico, fatemi venire con voi”

Lo fanno salire in ambulanza, gli infermieri sono bravi ma lui è un medico, può fare di più, si muove in automatico. Sa che non dovrebbe, è troppo coinvolto, ma l’ambulanza ha solo un infermiere ed un paramedico e John era un medico militare. Poteva salvarlo. Cerca di non pensare a chi ha tra le mani. È di nuovo in Afghanistan e uno dei suoi commilitoni è ferito.

Inizia a dare ordini e per qualche miracolo fanno come dice lui. Hanno subito iniziato a fargli una flebo di liquidi, poi gli hanno messo gli elettrodi.

“Fibrillazione ventricolare! Libera!” il defibrillatore scarica.

“Comincio il massaggio cardiaco! Ossigenare!”

Il sangue sembra irrefrenabile, non riescono a bloccare l’emorragia ma possono mantenere il cuore in funzione fino ad arrivare al San Barths.

“Asistolia! Non defibrillabile! Ricomincio il massaggio cardiaco! Ossigenate! Adrenalina!”

John dava gli ordini come se fosse sul campo di battaglia, non si era neanche accorto di essere arrivato in ospedale fino a che un medico del pronto soccorso accanto al quale aveva lavorato per qualche mese quando aveva fatto una sostituzione non lo prese per le spalle.

“John! Ci pensiamo noi adesso” i medici portarono giù la barella e ripresero da dove John aveva lasciato, portandolo lontano da lui. John cerca di seguirli ma viene fermato.

“Carl… devo andare… è Sherlock…”

“Lo so John. Tu non puoi fare più nulla per lui adesso, sai che non puoi operarlo tu, non sei sul campo di battaglia John. Lascia fare ai chirurghi, hai fatto quello che potevi”

E poi John era improvvisamente solo, in mezzo alla sala d’attesa, qualcuno l’aveva portato dentro e l’aveva fatto sedere su una barella. Qualcuno doveva averlo aiutato a spogliarsi degli abiti sporchi di sangue perché aveva un camiciotto dell’ospedale addosso. Un medico che non conosceva era venuto a visitarlo e gli aveva fatto notare di essere stato preso di striscio da un proiettile al braccio destro.

Non gli importava. Si era fatto mettere i punti e poi aveva chiesto di Sherlock. Gli avevano solo detto che era ancora sotto i ferri, nient’altro.

Ad un certo punto era arrivato Greg con un cambio di vestiti e aveva portato via quelli sporchi come prova, John aveva scordato il caso completamente, Sherlock era più importante in quel momento e continuavano a non dirgli nulla.

Finalmente Carl gli disse che Sherlock era uscito dalla camera operatoria, avevano rimosso tutti e dieci i proiettili e nessuno di quelli aveva ferito organi vitali in modo irreparabile. Sherlock però aveva perso molto sangue ed era stato in arresto cardiaco per ben dieci minuti. Non erano sicuri si sarebbe mai svegliato dal coma.

Ma John non voleva sentire l’ultima parte, voleva solo vedere Sherlock, vederlo respirare, sentire il suo cuore battere. Una parte di lui voleva vendetta contro chi l’aveva ridotto così e l’altra voleva solo prendersi cura di quell’idiota di un detective che rifiutava sempre di mettere il giubbotto antiproiettile.

Per quasi due giorni, John non si mosse dal fianco di Sherlock, gli infermieri si erano arresi dal cercare di farlo andare via dopo l’intervento di Mycroft. Molte persone erano passate a trovarli. Greg aveva chiesto un rapporto immediato e si era messo subito alla ricerca dell’uomo che aveva ridotto Sherlock in quelle condizioni.

Molly aveva più volte tentato di portargli del cibo. John era riuscito a malapena a mandar giù un panino e a bere acqua giusto per mantenersi in vita.

Mike era passato a vedere come stavano ma si era arreso quando aveva capito che non era aria.

La presenza semi costante a fianco a loro però era Mycroft o di persona o attraverso la presenza di Anthea. Non diceva nulla, si fermava sulla porta della camera ed osservava il volto emaciato del fratello nel letto d’ospedale, ancora intubato e collegato a vari macchinari.

John a malapena si accorgeva della presenza degli altri. La sua mente era divisa tra il desiderio di vendetta e il desiderio di restare accanto a Sherlock. Vederlo li, giorno dopo giorno, in quel letto di ospedale, il viso pallido, le flebo, i drenaggi, il tubo che lo collegava al respiratore era un costante ricordo del fatto che Sherlock non riusciva ancora a respirare da solo, fu quello che lo fece prendere una decisione.

Una mattina si alzò dalla poltrona in cui aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo dall’incidente, andò nel bagno della stanza, fece una doccia, si cambiò i vestiti ed uscì dalla stanza di ospedale senza guardarsi indietro.

Si diresse verso l’uscita, prese un taxi e si diresse a New Scotland Yard. Una volta arrivato si diresse verso l’ufficio di Greg.

“A che punto sei con il caso? Voglio aiutarti”

\---------------

Da quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata in cui gli comunicavano della sparatoria, Greg non aveva fatto altro che cercare di risolvere il caso. Voleva mettere tra le sbarre il bastardo che aveva sparato a Sherlock.

Purtroppo non era riuscito ad andare tanto avanti, il manigoldo sembrava essersi dileguato nel nulla e senza Sherlock ad aiutarlo non sembrava essere in grado di ritrovarlo, era stato Sherlock a capire dove fosse e quale fosse la sua vittima designata quella volta.

Greg era nel suo ufficio, le mani tra i capelli, il file aperto sulla scrivania, foto dei vari crimini adornavano le pareti come un macabro quadro. La commozione alla porta lo fece guardare in alto, aveva chiesto di non essere disturbato e qualcuno, probabilmente Sally cercava di impedire che ciò accadesse.

L’ispettore si alzò con un sospiro per vedere chi era che voleva parlargli. Quando aprì la porta, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Mycroft Holmes in persona, la sua fedele assistente al suo fianco armeggiava con il suo blackberry come al solito.

“Ispettore” salutò il politico con un cenno della testa. Tra le mani stringeva il solito ombrello con un po’ più di nervosismo del solito. La ragazza al suo fianco porse a Greg un fascicolo. Sally li guardava a braccia conserte.

“Mr Holmes” rispose Greg al saluto prendendo il fascicolo dalle mani della ragazza.

“Spero riusciate a risolvere il caso al più presto detective” disse il politico con un cenno della testa per poi girare sui tacchi e andarsene senza dire altro, la sua assistente lo seguì immediatamente senza mai alzare lo sguardo dal cellulare.

“Che maleducati” borbottò Sally avvicinandosi a lui “Allora? Che cosa ci hanno portato?” chiese curiosa indicando il file.

La scritta TOP SECRET adornava la cartellina che aveva in mano così Greg scosse la testa. “Non ne ho idea, vado a scoprirlo. C’è solo una persona che può entrare qui dentro Sally e non credo che lo vedremo presto” sospirò il detective tornando nella sua stanza con un sospiro.

Si sedette sulla sedia e cominciò a studiare il file. Era piena di nuove scoperte sull’uomo che aveva sparato a Sherlock e c’era anche una ripresa di una videocamera di sorveglianza che lo vedeva entrare in un motel di mala fama a sud di Londra qualche ora prima. Forse era ancora li!

Subito si alzò dalla scrivania e chiuse il file. Proprio in quel momento, la persona che non si aspettava di vedere entrò nel suo ufficio.

 “A che punto sei con il caso? Voglio aiutarti” disse John appena entrato. Greg si sbrigò a mettere la giacca.

“Ma hai un sesto senso? Ho appena scoperto dov’è il bastardo. Andiamo a prenderlo!” disse uscendo dal suo ufficio “Sally! Vieni con noi!”

\-----------------------------------------

La cattura fu estremamente anticlimatica. Il criminale era a letto con due prostitute quando entrarono nella stanza del motel di cui il padrone aveva gentilmente offerto la chiave dopo velate minacce di chiamare le autorità necessarie a farlo chiudere.

L’uomo non si aspettava di certo il loro arrivo e non potè fare altro se non alzare le braccia in alto quando i poliziotti e l’ex soldato entrarono a pistole puntate.

Il criminale non disse nulla mentre lo invitavano a rivestirsi senza fare scherzi e mandavano via le prostitute.

John avrebbe voluto uccidere il bastardo, picchiarlo un po’ almeno, ma quello non fece nulla che potesse giustificare un’aggressione nei suoi confronti e John era troppo stanco dopo giorni al capezzale di Sherlock per cercare di provocarlo.

Il bastardo stava andando in prigione e questo gli sarebbe dovuto bastare. Il che non voleva dire che non tentò di fermarlo quando decise di tentare di fuggire cominciando a correre.

Forse farlo inciampare e cadere in avanti per poi prenderlo da dietro e soffocarlo con un braccio attorno al collo fino a che non si ritrovò l’uomo incosciente tra le braccia poteva essere considerato eccessivo ma i due poliziotti non dissero nulla, anzi, lo ringraziarono prima di caricare l’uomo in auto.

John decise di camminare un po’ e poi prendere un taxi. Una volta arrivata la vettura, si fece accompagnare all’ospedale. Il dottore prese un po’ di tempo facendo dei respiri profondi e si diresse di nuovo alla stanza di Sherlock.

Il Detective non aveva ancora accennato a svegliarsi.

\-----------

Ci volle ancora un mese prima che Sherlock si svegliasse dal coma. I medici avevano già cominciato a disperare, dandolo come un caso perso. “Ha perso troppo sangue” “Le ferite erano troppo importanti” “Il paziente ha passato troppo tempo in arresto” John non aveva ascoltato.

Grazie all’aiuto di Mycroft, qualche giorno dopo la rimozione dei punti, era riuscito a far si che gli lasciassero tenere Sherlock al 221B. Mycroft si era occupato di tutto. Sherlock non aveva bisogno di un ventilatore, solo della nutrizione enterale e di un letto appropriato con materasso antidecubito.

John si occupava di lui ogni giorno tutti i giorni. Mycroft aveva fatto mettere un letto accanto a quello di Sherlock nella sua camera da letto e John dormiva li, una mano a toccare quella di Sherlock nel letto in modo da accorgersi se c’era qualche cambiamento nello stato di coscienza del suo amico.

Dal punto di vista medico, John era esperto nel fare molte delle cose che servirono a Sherlock in quel periodo, ma altrettante furono le cose che dovette imparare a fare. Non aveva problemi ad occuparsi della terapia endovena, degli antidolorifici ed i farmaci che avevano prescritto in ospedale, ma altre cose di stampo più infermieristico dovette impararle da zero.

Le cicatrici erano ancora marcate ma si erano richiuse senza problemi. John si preoccupava di far cambiare posizione a Sherlock di tanto in tanto, girandolo su un fianco o sull’altro per massaggiargli la schiena ed evitare decubiti nonostante il materasso.

Gli somministrava il “cibo” cinque volte al giorno attraverso il sondino naso gastrico che teneva sempre pulito e cambiava quando necessario. Si occupava del catetere e cambiava a Sherlock il pannolone quando serviva, aveva persino imparato a fargli i bagni a letto.

Alle volte, John si ritrovava a cercare di occupare le ore della giornata parlando a Sherlock del più e del meno, o leggendogli qualcosa. Greg gli aveva portato dei casi archiviati da tempo, Molly dei libri sulle cose più strane che a Sherlock sarebbero potuti interessare. E John leggeva, ascoltava musica suonata al violino e sperava che queste cose gli avrebbero portato indietro Sherlock.

\-----------------------

Era buio, tutto buio, non vedeva nulla ma sentiva, sentiva delle note di violino e si immaginava di essere lui a suonare, voleva suonare ma non poteva, le sue braccia erano pesanti, troppo pesanti, le palpebre sembravano appiccicate all’occhio. Serviva troppa fatica per svegliarsi quindi tornò all’oblio.

La volta successiva, sentì una voce nota, una voce a lui cara. Stava leggendo qualcosa, un libro sugli ornitorinchi? Interessante… Forse Molly glie lo aveva portato? Era affascinato da quegli strani animali e solo lei ne era a conoscenza. Non era abbastanza importante per svegliarsi però.

John gli stava leggendo un caso archiviato, interessante, l’avevano chiuso come omicidio suicidio ma il detective non ne era convinto. Aveva ragione, era un duplice omicidio. La stanza non era chiusa del tutto dall’esterno, la finestra era solo accostata. L’omicida era uscito da li ed aveva chiamato la polizia, furbo.

L’unico testimone era il figlio ed era lui ad aver chiamato. Aveva ucciso i genitori e finto che si fossero uccisi a vicenda. Genitori violenti. Non era ancora abbastanza importante per svegliarsi però.

John stava piangendo accanto a lui, sentiva il petto bagnato dove le lacrime del suo amico avevano attraversato il tessuto di qualunque cosa avesse addosso. Perché John piangeva? John non doveva piangere.

Le sue braccia erano ancora pesanti ma doveva fare qualcosa, doveva consolarlo. Si sforzò di muovere la mano fino a che toccò qualcosa di caldo e morbido, il braccio di John e lo strinse con la poca forza che aveva.

Gli occhi sembravano non volerne sapere di aprirsi ma lui doveva sforzarsi, John piangeva. Finalmente si aprirono e Sherlock ringraziò che la stanza fosse in penombra. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di lubrificare un po’ gli occhi per rendere tenerli aperti meno difficile.

Persino la fioca luce della stanza sembrava troppo per i suoi occhi ma doveva vedere John, doveva consolarlo. Piano a piano riuscì a mettere a fuoco il soffitto della propria stanza a Baker Street, non era in ospedale? Cosa? Decise di chiederselo più tardi. Cercò di girare il viso e finalmente il volto di John entrò nel suo campo visivo. Stava muovendo le labbra, diceva qualcosa.

“Sherlock? Sherlock? Sei sveglio? Mi senti? Oddio Sherlock! Non ci posso credere! Finalmente! Sherlock!” ed improvvisamente si ritrovò John che lo abbracciava, c’era qualcosa che gli dava fastidio nel naso ma lo lasciò perdere perché John lo stava abbracciando e piangeva ancora e Sherlock non gli aveva ancora detto nulla.

Cercò di parlare ma uscì solo una specie di gemito, la gola era in fiamme, troppo arsa per poter parlare.

“Sssh Sherlock non dire nulla, aspetta, ti prendo del ghiaccio, aiuterà, torno subito” ed in un attimo John non c’era più e Sherlock già sentiva la mancanza dell’uomo che amava addosso a se. Giusto! Lo amava! Doveva dirglielo! Aveva rischiato di morire e non era riuscito a dirglielo prima di svenire. Doveva…

John era di ritorno con un bicchiere pieno di cubetti di ghiaccio. Glie ne mise uno sulle labbra fino a che lui non aprì la bocca e succhiò il cubetto. Aveva così tanta sete che avrebbe potuto bere un lago intero ma il cubetto di ghiaccio lo aiutava molto a calmarla. Quando si fu sciolto del tutto aprì la bocca e John glie ne diede un altro.

Fu solo dopo aver succhiato anche il terzo cubetto che Sherlock cominciò a sentirsi meglio.

“John…” provò a dire, la voce era ancora roca ma non gli faceva poi così male parlare così decise di finire la frase che aveva iniziato prima di entrare in quello che doveva essere stato un coma profondo “Ti amo” disse sollevandosi questo peso dal petto.

Il dottore non disse nulla per qualche secondo prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo e piangere ancora sul suo petto ripetendo il suo nome come una cantilena. “Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock” diceva tra un singhiozzo e l’altro “Ti amo anch’io” sussurrava nel suo orecchio e finalmente Sherlock potè richiudere un attimo gli occhi ed addormentarsi pacificamente tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava e lo ricambiava.

Quando si svegliò di nuovo era più presente, ricordava perfettamente cosa avevano detto quando si era svegliato precedentemente. Non vedeva l’ora di rivedere John e ripeterglielo. John non c’era e continuava ad avere qualcosa che gli dava fastidio nel naso.

Si portò le mani al volto e cercò di sentire di cosa si trattava, un sondino attaccato con il cerotto al suo naso. Il primo istinto fu quello di levarselo ma John si sarebbe arrabbiato quindi… John rientrò proprio in quel momento nella stanza.

“Sherlock Holmes non pensare nemmeno di toglierti il sondino fino a quando non avrai ricominciato a mangiare normalmente!”

Sherlock sorrise, era sicuro che John avrebbe avuto quella reazione. Lasciò di nuovo cadere le mani ai fianchi e sorrise.

“John…” sussurrò, voce rauca dal disuso e dalla gola nuovamente arsa “Ugh… ghiaccio?” chiese portando una mano alla gola come per lenire il bruciore con le mani.

John annuì e presto era li accanto a lui con la tazza di cubetti di ghiaccio in mano e glie ne porgeva uno. Solo dopo averne lentamente sciolti quattro in bocca, riuscì a parlare normalmente.

“Grazie John” sussurrò piano.

“Fa strano sentirti ringraziare, il coma ti ha finalmente insegnato le buone maniere?”

“Sta zitto” borbottò il detective incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendo il broncio.

“E dai, stavo scherzando Sherlock”

Il detective accennò un sorriso.

“Se prometto di mangiare qualsiasi cosa mi metti davanti me lo levi il sondino?”

“Nope. Lo tieni fino a che sono sicuro che non mi vomiti nulla ma non ti darò più la nutrizione enterale se mangi decentemente”

“E va bene!” accettò il detective con un sorriso.

“Hey…” cominciò John improvvisamente un po’ titubante “Dimmi… prima… eri sincero?”

“Quando ho detto che avrei mangiato tutto? Si John”

“No no… prima prima. Quando ti sei svegliato e…”

“… e ci siamo detti che ci amiamo?” John annuì, rosso in viso. Sherlock sorrise e alzò un braccio debole per carezzare la guancia dell’uomo che amava “Assolutamente si. Mai stato così sincero in vita mia John”

Il dottore ricambiò il sorriso ed esitante si cominciò ad avvicinare a Sherlock, i loro volti sempre più vicini fino a che le loro labbra non si sfiorarono in un casto bacio. I due chiusero gli occhi e si lasciarono andare alla vicinanza che avevano tanto desiderato.

“Anche io ero sincero” sussurrò John separandosi appena dal bacio “Ti amo Sherlock Holmes”

“Anche io John, anche io” e tornarono a baciarsi.

 “John?” disse dopo un po’ il detective. John si era accoccolato nello stretto letto accanto a lui.

“Mmmh?”

“L’assassino era il figlio nel caso archiviato che mi hai letto, quello del presunto omicidio suicidio”

“Allora mi sentivi mentre dormivi! Perché non ti sei svegliato prima!?” disse il dottore fingendo di essere offeso.

“Non era abbastanza importante John”

“E perché ti sei svegliato allora?” chiese più dolcemente il detective.

“Perché stavi piangendo… Tu non devi mai essere triste John, tu sei importante, tu sei tutto” a quelle parole John non potè fare a meno di abbracciarlo con un sorriso in faccia.

“Oh Sherlock! E poi dici di non essere romantico!” e si baciarono ancora, e ancora, e ancora…

Ovviamente non successe come nelle favole, il bacio del principe azzurro non fece alzare improvvisamente la principessa dal letto. Il percorso verso la guarigione era ancora lungo ma lo avrebbero superato insieme, passo dopo passo.

 


End file.
